


Sweetness Mixed with Dread

by lucathia



Category: Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most vexing thing about Sun was that he never spoke in direct words and his expressions never revealed what he truly thought either. He had it down to an art, and that made it so that Storm wanted to groan whenever he even saw Sun's beaming face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness Mixed with Dread

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) theme 13. It’s all sweetness mixed with dread. [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

The most vexing thing about Sun was that he never spoke in direct words and his expressions never revealed what he truly thought either. He had it down to an art, and that made it so that Storm wanted to groan whenever he even saw Sun's beaming face.

Just like now.

"Brother Storm," started Sun, wide smile stretching across his face even though surely there was nothing to smile about, not when it was a sweltering 43 °C outside, yet they were still clothed in a million layers because everyone knew that was what the Holy Knights wore (Judgment probably had it the worst with his wardrobe dominated by nothing but black and more black). "Today Sun woke up and had an epiphany granted by the gracious God of Light, who sent Sun to come and tell all of his hard-working brothers that..."

Storm didn't even bother to listen to all the mumbo-jumbo that Sun was spouting since it basically translated to something like, _Haha, I know it's crazily hot outside, but you know what, we have a parade scheduled, so you're going to have to suffer with me._ And Sun would say all of that with a super wide smile on his face, as if he were gracefully departing some piece of highly sought after advice, when in reality, Sun was just making sure everyone would be just as miserable as him.

* * *

When Storm walked away after the speech Sun had so painstakingly crafted _as if he hadn't heard a single word, damn Storm_ , Sun's smile didn't waver, but he did feel a vein throb for having his kindness so blatantly ignored.

He'd been _trying_ to tell Storm in a roundabout way (because the Sun Knight wasn't supposed to know magic) that he could perform a small wind spell to cool them down during the parade, but did Storm listen?

Not at all.


End file.
